bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno Swords Logan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60285 |no = 560 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 34, 40, 68, 74, 80, 81, 95 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 7, 20, 14, 14, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 28, 34, 40, 46, 62, 68, 74, 80, 81, 87, 102, 108 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 9, 9, 9, 8, 7, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 79, 83, 87, 94, 98, 102 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A twin sword wielding knight, transformed by the dark magician Shida. Discovering that the man inside the demonic armor he was after was indeed his long-lost friend, he let him escape. When he returned, he reluctantly allowed the magician to use a piece of the armor to transform him further, "in order to save his friend." When the gods invaded, the sight of him slaying one after another while clad in black armor proved one thing: his friend wasn't the one who was cursed. |summon = You summoned me, knowing there's blood on my hands. In that case, I'm all yours. |fusion = Each time I grow stronger, I forget something. Something dear to me. |evolution = Nngh. My head... What am I losing in order to gain this strength? | hp_base = 4139 |atk_base = 1591 |def_base = 1350 |rec_base = 1099 | hp_lord = 5844 |atk_lord = 2101 |def_lord = 1774 |rec_lord = 1471 | hp_anima = 6587 |rec_anima = 1273 |atk_breaker = 2299 |def_breaker = 1576 |atk_guardian = 1903 |def_guardian = 1972 |rec_guardian = 1372 |def_oracle = 1675 | hp_oracle = 5547 |rec_oracle = 1768 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Five Light's Order |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present |lstype = Attack |bb = Demon's Soul |bbdescription = 13 combo massive Dark attack on single enemy & partial HP drain |bbnote = 50~60% of HP drain |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 520 |sbb = Magical Coffin |sbbdescription = 16 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & own Def decreased by half, plus enormous boost to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to Atk to self |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60284 |evointo = 60286 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}